Partners?
by theoneyouforgot
Summary: We all love group projects don't we? When the professor assigns partners for the big project of the year it almost seems like she was trying to pair odd couples together. They will be forced to work together. Oh dear!
1. Chapter 1

**This was written while my own teacher was giving out groups for group projects. So it was written to soothe my soul and hatred for group projects…. I hope you enjoy! **

Professor McDun walked into the classroom full of collage students reluctant to be in class. Today was a dreaded day, It was the day that she gave out groups for the semester project.

"Students please sit," All of the students obeyed, sitting down still having their conversations, "Today I will give out pairs for the project, I hope that you like your pairs but I cannot please everyone."

Her most egger student, Elphaba raised her hand, "Madame McDun may I work alone?"

Madame McDun sighed, she hated those kinds of questions she didn't understand why students couldn't just obey her rules, "I'm sorry Miss Trump but if you don't have a partner then I'm afraid you will leave someone else without a partner."

Elphaba groaned how she loathed her peers, least of to have to work with them. Truth be told she was happy that she didn't have to choose partners, no one ever willingly worked with her.

"Ok, then for the groups," Professor McDun paused for a moment and looked above her glasses to see a class full of students crossing their fingers hoping for good partners. "Miss Galinda you're partnered with-"

"Fiyero! I'm partnered with Fiyero aren't I?" Galinda yelled standing up, a group of girls circled around her in envy.

"I'm terribly sorry but Miss Upland you're paired with……Master Boq," The professor looked above her paper to see Galinda very upset, but Master Boq was extremely happy.

"Miss Trump," The Professor read off of her sheet, she didn't know any of the students, except for Elphaba. Elphaba had a habit of making herself known.

"Yes," Elphaba sat at attention ready to receive instructions for the project, and the dreaded victim in which whom she had the work with.

"I'm sorry Miss Nessarose Trump, you will be paired with Pfanee," Nessa looked over at her partner and waved excitedly at her partner. Pfanee just shrugged. Nessarose was excited, she saw this as a chance to become popular. Pfanee wasn't as popular as Galinda but she was more popular than Nessarose.

"Now for Prince Fiyero," Fiyero hadn't been paying any attention to the class, he had better things to do such as figuring out what party was going to be the best on Friday, "You're paired with Elphaba."

"What!" Both students yelled at the same time Professor McDun gave a weak smile.

"Professor there must be a mistake, please let me work with Nessa. Fiyero can work with the bimbo thing." Elphaba couldn't, no wouldn't work with Fiyero. Phanee streaked though she knew that she was a bimbo she didn't like people pointing it out.

"I'm sorry all groups are final." The majority of students groaned, "Remember the project is due exactly two weeks from today. It can be no less than five pages, on whatever you and your partner choose. Please do not procrastinate!" Madame McDun backed into her office to avoid further questions.

Elphaba looked at Fiyero and groaned, "Two o'clock tomorrow in the library!" Elphaba directed.

**I hope that you liked, don't know if I am going to continue, your thoughts please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE NAME THING FROM THE LAST CHAPTER! LET THE WICKEDNESS FORGIVE ME! Sorry it took so long to post this chapter! **

Fiyero showed up at the library at two o'clock just as he had promised. He had been out to late the night before, and had a few to many. Still he didn't want to be on Elphaba's bad side anymore than he already was.

Fiyero saw Elphaba surrounded by a pile of books, in a table in the back of the library. He hastily walked over to her. "Hey," Fiyero said, bringing the artichoke back down to earth. Elphaba looked up at Fiyero and glared.

"Your late," Elphaba stated and returned to her beloved book. Not looking up from the book Elphaba pointed to the chair across from her demanding that Fiyero sit in it.

"I'm only five minutes late I thought that I was doing very good, considering I showed up," Fiyero took the seat across from Elphaba. His head was throbbing, he now had regrets about the night before.

"Still your late," Elphaba admitted. She had been studying the majority of the day, and many hours while Fiyero was partying. She knew she was avoiding being social, she was just hiding in her work. "Ok well I think that we should do how the Wizard is corrupting Oz and how-."

"Wait a minute I'm not doing any project that would get me thrown in jail for treason," Fiyero interrupted. He just wanted to the project over with he wasn't looking to rock the boat.

"You're not interested in doing anything," Elphaba mumbled just loud enough for Fiyero to hear. She could work with anyone, except for Fiyero, anyone.

"Miss Elphaba I fear that you have no respect for me," Fiyero said while looking at a book not reading just looking.

"All lack of respect you deserve," Elphaba looked from her book to Fiyero, "Your majesty." Fiyero just rolled his eyes at the young witch. Fiyero rubbed his temple and squinted in the light. Now he was really appreciating those drinks last night.

"What is wrong with you?" Elphaba asked not the slightest bit concerned with how Fiyero actually felt.

"Nothing I ………." Fiyero hesitated to tell Elphaba about the party, "There was this part last night I had a few to many, you know?"

"No not really, parties aren't really my scene," Elphaba said, she was ashamed of never going or even being invited to parties.

"Oh well your smart so…… It all equals out," Fiyero looked at Elphaba who seemed to be blushing, no she couldn't be blushing she was the green girl.

"Sure right," Elphaba couldn't agree less. It never was enough to just be smart, it never did equal out, and Elphaba was smart enough to know that. Elphaba changed the subject off of her, "So for this project, any ideas?"

Fiyero looked up at Elphaba he had been working on an idea ever since he had heard about the project, "I think we should do, 'What is a misconception about teenagers'."

Elphaba gave Fiyero a blank stare, "You know what a misconception is?" Truly Elphaba loved the idea, she didn't expect Fiyero to do any of the work on this project.

Fiyero rolled his eyes he hated how Elphaba always suppressed her peers, "I got into the same collage as you didn't I?" Elphaba nodded but before she could say anything before Fiyero said, "I'm not nearly as stupid as you think, Miss know-it-all."

Elphaba didn't say anything she didn't know what to say. She sat in silence. After many awkward moments had passed Elphaba finally broke the silence by saying, "Fiyero I really think the idea is good," Elphaba fettled with her book for a moment trying to avoid eye contact.

Fiyero was shocked and for a moment he thought that Elphaba only said she liked it because she felt bad but then he saw how sincerer she was. "What time is it?" Fiyero asked. Fiyero had only had a few moments with Elphaba but it was still enough emotion for one day.

Elphaba looked at the watch that she always wore on her left wrist, "Quarter to there."

Fiyero's stomach dropped, "Elphaba do you mind if I go if I promise to do my research on my own," Fiyero knew it was a long shot but still he had to ask.

Elphaba shrugged, "Sure," Elphaba felt it getting more awkward by the moment and she was ready to diverge, "Can you come on Monday, same time?"

Fiyero was once again shocked by Elphaba's asking instead of demanding, "Yeah I guess so, see you then." Fiyero left before the tension could change. Leaving Elphaba where it started, covered in a pile of now off topic books.

**REVIEW! **


End file.
